ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Forever Stealing
Plot 10-year old Ben and Gwen and 60-year old Max are at a hotel in Wisconsin. Ben and Gwen are swimming at the pool, wearing their swimsuits from Divided We Stand. Past Max is sitting on a chair, taking pictures with his camera. (Gwen): That's what you call swimming? (Ben): Hey, if I go Ripjaws- (Gwen): -you'd cheat. (Ben): But I'd still win. (Gwen): Whatever, dweeb. Suddenly, metal clanking is heard.It is revealed to be six Forever Knights, arriving at the scene two by two, with energy swords in their hands. (Female Toddler): Mommy, there're six funny men. (Forever Knight): Be quiet, twit. He aims his energy sword at her. The girl, her mother and other hotel guests quickly leave the scene, running back to the lobby. (Toddler's mother, voice fading): I need to make a complaint about these funny-looking cartoon characters. (Ben): Now that the coast is clear.. He transforms into Frankenstrike, jumping out of the pool. (Frankenstrike): ...gimme a reason not to hit you. A Forever Knight pokes a laser lance-shaped gun into Frankenstrike's chest.The gun soon fills up with electricity. (Frankenstrike): What did you do? He shoots electricity at a Forever Knight, who falls to the ground unconscious. (Max): Hang in there, Ben. He gets up, taking out a nuclear gun and uses it to shoot a nuclear blast at a Forever Knight's energy sword, disintegrating it. Gwen shoots mana at the Forever Knight which Past Max defeated, who falls to the ground unconscious. (Frankenstrike): Better not waste time! This watch might run out of power soon! He shoots electricity at three Forever Knights, who fall to the ground unconscious. (Frankenstrike, to the Forever Knight who has the laser lance-like gun): Now for you.. His hands light up with electricity. Within seconds, he reverts back to Ben, with his swimsuit still intact. (Ben): Oh, man! The Forever Knight runs away. Later, the team is in the Rust Bucket. (Ben): What did the knights do to me? (Max): I don't know, but we better be careful. (Gwen): We don't know what could happen. (Ben): I'm gonna walk around town, get my mind off things. He walks out the Rust Bucket, only to see Forever Knights using electricity from fusion guns to attack the town. Ben transforms into Wildvine, opening the door of the Rust Bucket. (Wildvine): Knights are attacking the town, help the civilians on the other side. Let me take care of the knights. Max nods as he closes the door. Wildvine takes a look at the Rust Bucket as it drives away. (Wildvine): Nighty night, Forever Knights! The Forever Knights surround Wildvine. (Forever Knight): Knights, fire! They use the fusion guns to shoot electricity at Wildvine. (Wildvine): Aaah! One Knight walks towards Wildvine, poking the fusion gun into his chest. As the knight releases it, Wildvine creates a plant dome around himself. (Wildvine): What am I gonna do? Wildvine's prototype Omnitrix symbol beeps. (Wildvine): Oh man, oh man! He breaks free of the plant dome and swings away. Later at a Forever Knights' castle, the knights are having a meeting. (Forever Knight): We have enough power. Should we? (Forever Knight 2): We should. The aliens deserve it. (Forever Knight): Very well. Prepare the ship. We will destroy every non-human there is. Later, a spaceship blasts into the void of space, with two Forever Knights in it. (Forever Knight): Should we destroy the Martians? The other Knight slaps him. Suddenly, Past Tetrax's ship arrives at the scene. (Tetrax, through speaker): You are currently at a restricted airspace. Please proceed to your home planet. (Forever Knight, through speaker): I think not. He presses a few buttons. A large laser blast hits Tetrax's ship and it crashes to Earth, right in front of the Rust Bucket, where Ben and co exit the Rust Bucket. (Ben): What the who? (Gwen): What? (Ben): Who? (Max): That ship looks familiar. Tetrax crawls out of the ship and his head hits the ground. (Ben): Tetrax! The Forever Knights' spaceship lands, with the Knights coming out of it. (Young Gwen): Did you dummyheads do that to Tetrax? (Forever Knight): Indeed, now we will attack the alien until he breathes no more. Ben transforms into Upchuck. (Upchuck): Step away from him now. (Forever Knight): Make us. Upchuck spits an exploding spit blast at the Knights, who avoid it and take out a fusion gun, using it to shoot seeds onto the ground, which grow into a big fly trap, devouring Tetrax. (Upchuck): No! Upchuck spits an exploding spit ball at the Knights, making them fall to teh ground unconscious. (Upchuck): Tetrax... He reverts back to Ben. (Gwen): He will be remembered. Tetrax surprisingly breaks out of the fly trap. (Ben): Tetrax! (Tetrax): Ben. (Max): What happened? (Tetrax): They shot me in space. My spaceship is badly damaged. (Gwen): So, you're staying here? (Ben): No, I can help him. He transforms into Upgrade. (Upgrade): I'll fix the ship. Upgrade merges with the ship, fixing it, the. flies away. (Max): Ben! (Gwen, moaning): Let's go after him. (Tetrax): Indeed. They laugh. THE END! Major Events *The Tennysons visit Wisconsin. Characters *Ben Tennyson (10-year old self) *Gwen Tennyson (10-year old self) *Max Tennyson (60-year old self) *Tetrax Shard (past self) Villains *Forever Knights (past selves) Aliens Used *Frankenstrike *Wildvine *Upchuck *Upgrade Trivia *This takes place after Secret of the Omnitrix but before Destroy All Aliens. *Kevin doesn't appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse